The colds rules
by Naitia
Summary: Un rhume. Newt avait chopé un foutu rhume. Bien décidé à comater dans son lit pendant plusieurs jours, le jeune homme s'était cloîtrer dans son appartement. Mais c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur un ami un peu trop curieux. Toujours le même... OS/UA. Newtmas (smut).


**Titre:** The colds rules.

 **Rating** **:** T+

 **Pairing:** Newtmas, on ne se refait pas :).

 **Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à James Dashner qui, un jour peut-être, fera du Newtmas à Noël.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Hello les gens! Voici un petit OS qui m'est venus alors que je suis malade x). Sinon hier j'ai été voir la Terre Brûlée! C'est un truc de dingue, je l'ai tellement aimé. Bien sur il est différent du livre mais honnêtement c'est un film exceptionnel :D. Je me suis bien marré aussi, j'adore l'homme-rat!

Enfin bref, sur ceux, bonne lecture les cuticules!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Non. Il n'y arriverait jamais, il n'y avait pas moyen. C'était bien trop dur pour lui.

Le micro-onde était bien trop loin et son lit bien trop chaud pour qu'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à terre. Alors que son thé aille se faire voir bien comme il faut, il n'irait pas dans la cuisine.

Cette nouvelle résolution bien en tête il s'enfonça d'avantage parmi les quatre couvertures posées sur lui et soupira avant de tousser à s'en déchirer la gorge. Mauvaise idée, ses cordes vocales le faisait atrocement souffrir désormais. Newt grimaça en se massant le cou et reprit un mouchoir.

Était-ce seulement normal de se moucher autant en si peu de temps? Bientôt il pourrait construire une forteresse avec tous ces bouts de papiers usagés qui emplissaient sa poubelle.

Attrapé un mauvais rhume le premier jour des vacances d'octobre, c'était bien pour lui. Comme tout jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, Newt n'avait pas réagit plus que cela lorsqu'il avait commencé à éternué la veille. Se disant que ce n'était que passager, il avait eu l'excellente idée de faire une sortie entre potes par une température de seulement dix petits degrés avec un simple sweat à capuche et voilà le résultat. Franchement, parfois le blond se détestait pour être aussi...réchauffé!

Désormais il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux sans qu'une enclume lui tombe instantanément sur le cerveau. Même ses oreilles avaient décidées de l'embêter en se mettant à siffler désagréablement. Et il ne parlait même pas de ce nez insupportable qui ne cessait de couler, l'obligeant à respirer par la bouche alors qu'il avait la gorge en feu.

L'adolescent était persuadé que le rhume était autrefois un moyen de torture réservé aux plus tenaces des criminels. Le genre qui avaient mangé toute leurs famille avant de brûler leurs propre maison, ou un truc comme ça. En tout cas, lui, il était seulement sortit peu couvert, il ne méritait pas telle punition.

Éternuant de nouveau, Newt fût contraint de sortir de son nid de chaleur après la troisième plainte du micro-onde qui lui vrillait les tympans. Geignant à chaque mouvements, il écarta lentement les couvertures une à une et frissonna lorsqu'il recroquevilla les jambes pour poser ses pieds à terre. Immédiatement, il enfila un pull bien chaud et sortie de sublimes chaussettes de ski qu'il enfila par dessus son pyjama. _Magnifique_.

Après une autre quinte de tout et au prix d'efforts monumentaux, il parvint à se lever de son matelas et chancela vers son armoire. Il mis une veste de jogging noire par dessus son pull, remonta la fermeture, fourra ses mains gelées dans ses poches et geint pour la 350 ème fois de la matinée.

Traînant des pieds plus que de raison, il tira sa masse musculaire vers le salon (se cognant au passage le petit doigt dans la porte de sa chambre). Il détourna la tête pour ne pas accepter la proposition plus que tentante du canapé moelleux et se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte.

En passant devant le miroir de l'entrée en chemin il s'arrêta net, stupéfait.

Qui était cette personne qui le dévisageait comme cela? Non parce que à part un air de profond abruti peint sur le visage, il n'avait rien en commun avec le reflet du miroir.

Ses cheveux emmêlés formaient une espèce de figure complexe sur le sommet de son crâne, se positionnant entre les épis et la boule de nœud blonde. De petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, injecté de sang et encadrés de cerne sombres. Ses lèvres sèches et son nez rougit étaient immanquables face à la pâleur extrême de son visage. La bouche entre-ouverte et la respiration sifflante, Newt inspirait pire que de la faiblesse...C'était carrément de la pitié à ce stade là!

Déjà que l'adolescent était frêle et pâle de nature, maintenant il se rapprochait vraiment du...

-"Zombie." Marmonna-t-il.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa route en se raclant le fond de la gorge dans un bruit rauque. Sa seule distraction de la journée consistait à présent à compter le nombre d'heure qui le séparait de sa prochaine dose de médicament.

Arrivé devant l'abominable objet, j'ai nommé le micro-onde, il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge digitale.

 _11h17_.

Bientôt l'heure de manger. Donc l'heure de sortir un plat surgelé et de se le faire réchauffer. Parce que, là, tout de suite, maintenant, jamais il ne pourrait faire autre chose qu'une soupe au micro-onde.

En parlant de cette atroce technologie, cette dernière sonna pour la quatrième fois dans les oreilles du blond.

-"Voilà, voilà, c'est bon." Grogna Newt en tirant la poignée pour attraper sa tasse d'eau chaude.

Quelle idée il avait eu d'aller se recoucher après avoir programmé l'appareil pour seulement une minute trente? Haaa...La tentation du matelas était décidément supérieure à sa raison.

Refermant l'équipement ménagé, il ouvrit un placard à sa droite et fouilla dedans afin d'en sortir un sachet de thé aux fruits rouges. Il plongea la dosette dans l'eau brûlante et partit chercher du miel pour sa gorge.

Son corps était indéniablement lourd et sa tête remplit de fourmillements. Il éternua de nouveau en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur. Puis une seconde fois lorsqu'il la referma. Une fois encore lorsqu'il ouvrit le tiroir à couverts. Et s'effondra presque sur le plan de travail tandis qu'il dé-bouchonnait difficilement le pot de miel.

-"J'en ai maaaaaaaaarre..." Marmonna le blond, la tête entre les bras à côté de sa tasse fumante.

Maintenant il avait besoin d'un mouchoir, forcément. Bougonnant, Newt laissa tomber un peu de miel dans son thé en train d'infuser et repartit vers la chambre où il avait laisser sa boîte de mouchoir en papier. Enfin prêt de ses plus fidèles alliés, il pût soulager le picotements désagréable que lui infligeait ses sinus.

Tandis que l'adolescent s'évertuait à remplir un peu plus sa corbeille, la sonnette de la porte retentit dans l'ensemble du petit appartement.

 _Sérieusement_? Mais le monde entier était contre lui aujourd'hui ou bien? D'un geste rageur (enfin, il fit ce qu'il put étant donné l'atrophie temporaire de ses muscles) il attrapa la boîte de mouchoir et la cala sous son bras avant de revenir sur ses pas avec la ferme intention d'envoyer balader ce voisin un peu trop suicidaire à son goût.

De forte méchante humeur, Newt traversa son appartement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tourna les clés dans la serrure avant d'actionner la poignée, une phrase piquante au bord des lèvres. Il tira la porte vers lui et planta ses yeux droits devant lui, prêt à lancer son regard le plus noir à ce malheureux résident de l'immeuble.

Mais une fois la porte ouverte, il dût relever les yeux pour croiser ceux de son interlocuteur.

-"Hey! ...Wow." Lui répondit une voix.

Newt haussa les sourcils. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Thomas, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un jean par un temps pluvieux, une boîte de jeux vidéo dans la main.

Le blond passa son regard un peu partout sur l'adolescent en face de lui à la recherche d'un vêtement un peu plus chaud sur le corps de son ami mais rien. Thomas était vraiment sortit avec cette tenue par onze degrés dehors. Narmol.

Après avoir finit d'inspecter le brun sous toute les coutures, Newt baissa la tête pour se contempler. Son pantalon de pyjama gris était rentré dans ses chaussettes vertes à petit sapins, son pull en grosse laine dépassait de sa veste de jogging qui était fermée jusqu'à son cou et il se trimbalait sa boîte de mouchoir à moitié vide sous le bras, les sourcils froncés, agrémentant sa tête de déterré.

-"On dirait que tu es malade." Ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Thomas, le ton mortellement sérieux.

Sans blague? Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent et il regarda l'autre d'un air blasé. En constatant que le sportif était sincère dans sa remarque, Newt leva les yeux au ciel et amorça un geste pour referma la porte au nez du brun, déjà agacé de sa candeur légendaire.

-"Hey! Attends, attends!" S'écria Thomas en se précipitant sur la cloison pour empêcher le blondinet de la refermer.

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte et entra dans l'appartement, ayant l'habitude de faire comme chez lui lorsqu'il venait chez Newt.

-"Je devais te rendre ça." Continua le brun en tendant la boîte de jeu au malade, se grattant les cheveux derrière l'oreille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Newt prît le jeux vidéo qu'il avait prêté à son ami quelque jours auparavant d'une main un peu tremblante et esquissa un sourire fatigué.

-"Merci Tommy. Tu l'as déjà terminé?" Demanda-t-il.

-"A 100%. J'ai un peu galéré sur la dernière arme du jeu mais sinon c'était cool, merci!" Lui sourit le brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était devenu une habitude pour Thomas de désordonner la chevelure de Newt, sachant pertinemment que le blond ne supportait pas cela. Mais aujourd'hui, que Thomas le taquine ou non, ses cheveux resterait en l'air quoi qu'il arrive alors à quoi bon protester?

-"Y'as pas de...TCHA!"

L'adolescent s'était détourné afin d'éternuer dans le creux de son coude, ses yeux et son nez le piquant fortement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'attraper un mouchoir et de se moucher paresseusement, quittant Thomas pour se diriger instinctivement vers une poubelle.

-"Et bha! Sacré truc que t'as chopé là." Dit le brun en le suivant dans la cuisine, compatissant au malheur de Newt, le couvant d'un regard indulgent.

-"Gnn...M'en parle pas. Je. Veux. Mourir." Se plaignit le malade en retournant à sa tasse de thé.

Immédiatement, Thomas se dirigea vers le petit bar de la cuisine et se jeta sur un siège en hauteur, comme toujours.

Le plus souvent lorsqu'il faisait cette action, il était accompagné de Minho, ces trois là ne se quittant jamais.

Les trois amis n'habitaient pas très loin les uns des autres, il leurs était donc facile de se voir régulièrement. Que ce soit pour une bonne soirée pizza/film/jeux vidéo, une sortie en boite ou encore une simple bouffe ensemble le midi, les jeunes adultes squattaient souvent chez l'un des trois.

Actuellement, Newt continuait ses études pour devenir un jour, il l'espérait, rédacteur en chef d'un journal. Une revue, un simple article, un bouquin...Peu importait, le jeune homme souhaitait simplement écrire, il était plutôt doué pour cela d'après son entourage.

Quant à Minho et Thomas, ils avaient obtenus leurs bac ES et s'était dirigé vers une école de commerce pour l'asiatique et de sport pour l'autre. Tout allait plutôt bien pour chacun. Ils avaient souhaité resté proche, lorsque l'on se connait depuis la première année de collège il est difficile de se séparer, surtout pour le trio qui aime s'attirer sans cesse des ennuis. Ou plutôt les deux bruns aimaient les ennuis, Newt les minimisait.

-"Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte Tommy, mais si je suis malade, tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dans l'appart." Reprit Newt en jetant son sachet de thé à la poubelle.

-"Autrement dit, tu me mets à la porte." Conclut le brun en s'amusant négligemment avec le fauteuil tournant en adressant un sourire espiègle à son hôte.

-"Non! Vraiment, passer l'aprèm avec vous m'aurait plût. Mais actuellement j'ai déjà du mal à tenir debout à cause de ce foutu rhume alors...Désolé." S'excusa le blond en venant s'asseoir prêt de Tommy, son thé enfin en main.

Il se laissa tomber sur la surface du bar et regarda la fumée s'élever de sa tasse. Elle dégageait une douce chaleur qui réchauffait peu à peu les mains engourdies du malade. Newt ne bût pas immédiatement, profitant de l'agréable sensation sur ses doigts, avant de finalement porter la boisson à ses lèvres. Il manqua de se brûler la langue mais lorsque le liquide glissa dans sa gorge il soupira de bien être. Enfin quelque chose qui ne lui grattait pas les cordes vocales avec du papier de verre.

L'adolescent engloutit plusieurs petites gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse sur le bar, se léchant les lèvres. Par la suite, il retourna son attention sur Thomas qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

Il tomba sur deux prunelles whisky qui le détaillait avec affection, s'attardant un instant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le brun avait un petit sourire discret accroché au visage avant qu'il ne semble reprendre vie et détourne le regard. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur chaque parcelle de la cuisine sans vraiment y prêter attention et revint sur le visage de Newt. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge.

-"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il en voyant que Newt ne cessait de le fixer.

-"Rien. C'est toi quoi?" Répliqua Newt, tout aussi stupéfait de la dimension étrange que prenait la conversation.

-"J'ai rien dit!" Se défendit le sportif en adoptant un ton outré.

Le blond secoua la tête et haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il était bizarre aujourd'hui celui là. Normalement leurs conversation étaient plus venimeuses. Ils aimaient se lancer de petits piques à longueur de journée et des sarcasmes bien rodés. C'était de l'amour vache pur et dur, en particulier lorsque Minho s'y rajoutait.

Mais ces derniers temps, lorsque Tommy et lui se retrouvait seul, il y avait comme un malaise. Ils faisaient bien plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient et dans un sens, la dimension décalée d'avant manquait à Newt. Il essayait en permanence de relancer la conversation mais Thomas semblait systématiquement gêné d'échanger avec le blond.

Newt reprit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé et tourna son siège vers le brun.

-"Bon, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a_?" Commença le malade.

Thomas regarda de nouveau son ami, la vision alternant entre lui et des éléments quelconque pour ne pas rester trop longtemps sur le visage du blondinet.

-"Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Il n'y a rien." Répondit calmement l'étudiant.

-" _Thomas_." Appuya Newt en fronçant les sourcils, son accent britannique ressortant plus que jamais. Et dieu qu'il fallait s'inquiéter lorsqu'il abandonnait les surnoms, Thomas le savait. Même malade, le blond savait se montrer menaçant.

-"Il n'y a vraiment rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demande ça. Les cours, c'est cool. Mes parents m'apporte mon linge tout les dimanche, merci de t'en inquiéter (Newt ricana). Et puis pas de petite amie chieuse en vue, non, je vais assurément bien." Reprit Tommy.

-"Ha! C'est ça! Monsieur est en manque d'affection et cherche une petite copine." Se moqua Newt, victorieux de la conversation.

-"T'es malade?!" S'exclama Thomas, récoltant une œillade blasée. "Bon, mauvais jeu de mots, pardon. Mais blague à part, ça va pas la tête? Les filles c'est chiant, ça sert à rien et j'en ai pas besoin." Continua-t-il en énumérant chaque raison sur ses doigts.

-"Si tu le dis. Macho." Capitula Newt en retournant à son thé.

 _Règle numéro une, le Thomas sauvage restera toujours sur ses positions, quelque soit l'approche. A retenir._

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si la vie sentimentale du brun l'intéressait. C'était son ami, ok. Un très bon ami. Mais savoir si il avait couché avec une bécasse inintéressante la veille était bien une chose que Newt ne désirait pas savoir. Il avait toujours pensé que Thomas valait bien mieux que cela et était relativement fier que le sportif ne se perde pas à droite, à gauche dans les bras de filles d'un soir.

Un jour il lui trouverait quelqu'un de bien à son Tommy, fallait pas déconner. Un mec comme lui ne restait pas seul bien longtemps.

-"Et donc..." Reprit le brun en jaugeant Newt. "Tu vas rester là pendant plusieurs jour à végéter comme un vieux devant sa tasse de thé en lisant la dernière revue sur le diabète?" Plaisanta-t-il en feignant le dégoût.

Le malade eu un petit rire contrit en se disant qu'à quelque détails prêt, c'est probablement ce qu'il allait faire.

-"Ouaip. Quoi, tu as peur que je me noie dans mon bain? Tu veux rester me surveiller et prendre soin de moi mon gentil petit Tommy d'amour?" Railla Newt avant d'étouffer son rire dans sa boisson.

Suite à la soudaine absence de réponse, il tourna la tête à gauche, craignant que le brun n'ai pas apprécier la plaisanterie.

Mais Thomas le fixait très sérieusement à son plus grand désarroi.

-"Je déconnais, ne t'inquiète pas." Souffla Newt.

Brusquement, un sourire qu'il qualifierai "d'emmerdeur" naquit sur le visage du sportif.

-"Tommy, c'était une blague. Je ferai attention quand j'irai prendre mon bain, t'inquiète pas. Je rigolais!" Débita le malade, paniquant à la vue du sourire grandissant de l'autre.

Thomas, visiblement très content de l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête, sauta de la chaise et entreprit de délasser ses chaussures.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" Questionna Newt, ayant peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

Le brun enleva totalement ses chaussures et alla les déposer dans l'entrée avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Aussitôt il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit plusieurs choses.

-"Je fais à manger!" S'exclama Thomas, tout sourire devant l'expression dépiter de Newt.

 _C'est pas vrai..._

* * *

Le déjeuner avait été...excellent.

Soupe de légume et purée suivit d'une pomme au sucre. Non vraiment, Thomas marquait un point sur ce coup. Mais Newt était définitivement mortifié que le brun soit constamment au petit soin pour lui, semblant se foutre volontiers de sa tronche.

Ils étaient actuellement affalés sur le canapé devant une enquête policière un peu glauque, histoire de faire passer le temps. Thomas avait préparé, servi et même débarrassé le repas, bien trop heureux de le faire pour que cela soit vrai. Le malade, depuis sa couverture en polaire, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards méfiant. Il était trop... _bizarre_.

Néanmoins, vers 14h00, le blond commença doucement à piquer du nez. Éternuer, tousser et se moucher était extrêmement épuisant, il ne fallait pas croire. Et la barre de plomb qui reposait dans le crâne de Newt alourdissait grandement son esprit, faisant tourner son cerveau au ralentit. Il dormait presque debout aux côtés de Tommy qui piochait au hasard dans des bonbons. Dans SES bonbons.

-"Ché lui le tueu'. Chinon pourquoi il au'ait pré'endu être à une fête?" Râla le brun en pointant la télé du doigt.

-"Hm..." Répondit négligemment Newt, ses yeux ne faisant plus le point sur les images de l'écran.

-"N'im'orte quoi." Bougonna l'autre en se vengeant sur un petit ours en guimauve innocent suite au verdict du juge.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le malade ferma un peu plus les paupières, basculant inévitablement dans le sommeil. Il finit par s'affaler lentement sur Thomas, incapable de se soutenir, sa joue écraser contre l'épaule du brun.

Newt sentit l'autre se tendre, la respiration en suspend. Il perçu le sportif tourner le tête vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il dormait vraiment sur son épaule, sa respiration se perdant dans ses cheveux.

-" _Newt_?" Murmura le brun, soudain plus calme.

Le concerné émis un petit couinement, la bouche entre-ouverte en quête d'air. Les pieds recroquevillés sur le canapé et emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude, il ne lui manquait rien pour dormir. De plus, l'odeur chaleureuse que dégageait Thomas avait quelque chose...d'agréable. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son lit, décontracté.

Totalement épuisé, il sentit à peine le brun chavirer sur le côté pour les allonger tous les deux. En revanche il sentit bien la main chaude que Thomas passa dans son dos alors qu'il marmonnait quelque faibles protestations sur le torse de son envahissant infirmier.

L'étudiant remonta à son tour ses jambes sous la couvertures et vint réchauffer les pieds froid de Newt des siens, resserrant d'avantage l'épaisse couverture autour d'eux. Il termina de se caler complètement dans les coussins et encercla le fiévreux de ses bras, frottant calmement le bout de ses doigts sur son dos dans une caresse relaxante.

Newt aurait souhaité lancer une petite vanne pour remercier Thomas d'autant d'attention mais il était trop comateux pour parler. A la place, il remonta son bras au niveau de son visage dans une position plus confortable et agrippa mollement le tee-shirt de l'autre. Il sombra bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A son réveil, Newt réagi comme habituellement depuis ce matin: il grogna.

Puis en percevant le son de la télévision, grogna de nouveau. Immédiatement il sentit des doigts se mettre en mouvement sur son bras, flattant sa peau de langoureux allez-retour qui lui envoyait dans frissons dans tout le corps.

Il geint. Autant dire qu'il était peu habitué à ce genre de réveil.

Resserrant sa poigne sur le bout de tissu qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux en luttant contre la flegme qui envahissait tout son corps. Il sentit les courbatures poindre tandis qu'il se lovait paresseusement dans la chaleur de la couverture, humant ce parfum si apaisant.

Puis, se souvenant que, normalement, sa couverture n'avait pas cette odeur, il écarta les paupières. La lumière brusque le fit grimacer mais au bout de quelque secondes il pût reconnaître son salon. Puis sa télé. Et son canapé.

Et une respiration.

Confus et encore ensommeillé, Newt releva la tête et tomba sur un menton dissimulant une bouche faisant la moue. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Que faisait un menton prêt de lui, dans son canapé?

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, baladant sa respiration dans le creux du cou de l'étrange menton et aperçu un bras. Au bout traînait une main qui s'appliquait à descendre et monter sur son avant bras dans un doux contact anesthésiant.

Ce n'est que quand il comprit que la respiration qu'il percevait venait de sous sa tête qu'il compris que tout cela constituait _quelqu'un_.

Inquiet, Newt souleva paresseusement sa tête pour observer qui était sa pauvre victime. Les yeux encore un peu flous, il tomba nez à nez avec la frimousse joviale de Thomas qui semblait lui aussi réveillé depuis peu.

-"Hey." Murmura Tommy, la voix rauque.

Incapable de prononcé le moindre mot, le blondinet émit un drôle de gargouillement en regardant sceptiquement leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Comprenant qu'il s'était tout simplement assoupis sur le torse de Thomas, le malade redressa la tête pour fixer le sportif avec des yeux ronds, le sang lui montant à la tête.

-"Hey." Finit-il par répondre d'une voix mal assurée. "J'ai...

\- Ouais." Le coupa Thomas. "Comme un loir d'ailleurs, je suis presque sur d'avoir sentit de la bave sur mon tee-shirt." Se moqua-t-il.

-"Ho." Fût tout ce que Newt trouva à dire pendant de longues secondes. "Combien de temps on à dormit?

\- Je dirais trois heures, trois heures et demi." Répondit le brun en s'étirant comme un chat sous le corps de Newt.

Ce dernier termina de s'empourprer en remarquant que ce geste lui avait retourné l'estomac et se gifla mentalement de penser à cela en ce moment.

-"Tu vas mieux?" Continua Thomas.

-"Oui, pourquoi c'est toi qui me pose la question cette fois?" Bafouilla Newt, pas tout à fait connecté au monde des vivants actuellement, les rouages de son cerveau s'enclenchant douloureusement dans son esprit, tentant de raccrocher tous les éléments entre eux.

Un court silence s'installa avant que l'adolescent ne réponde à l'interrogation.

-"Peut-être parce que tu es malade?" Tenta-t-il avec un petit rire...attendrit? Sa voix était grave.

-"Je vais parfaitement bien Tommy." Dit Newt en retenant un toussotement.

A cet instant, il remarqua que Thomas ne lui avait pas lâché la taille et qu'il l'enlaçait même plutôt fort, frictionnant par instant le bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

Trouvant le geste un peu étrange pour de simple ami, le blond décida de poser la question qui lui bouffait le cœur depuis son réveil. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir un peu les idées.

-"Tommy..." Commença-t-il en ramenant lentement son regard sur celui de Thomas. Il s'arrêta finalement sur les lèvres du brun, n'osant pas allez plus haut. "Si je n'avais pas fait cette blague tu serais resté quand même, n'est-ce pas?"

L'autre mit un petit moment à répondre mais finit par lui fournir à bout de souffle un:

-"Ouaip."

Newt déglutit et rouvrit la bouche pour reprendre de l'air, le cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il se rendait compte de leurs situation. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la réponse à tous ses questionnements apparue d'elle même après des mois de torture mentale. La réponse au soudain changement comportement de Thomas. A sa joie démesurée lorsqu'il restait avec lui. A ses gestes un peu trop osés.

N'osant y croire, trouvant le moment totalement incongrue, il reprit la parole avec la ferme intention de vérifier ses pensées.

-"Même si je n'avais pas été malade, tu serais resté.

\- Ouaip.

\- Et tu n'a pas finit le jeu en quelque jour.

\- ...Oui."

Le malade se décida enfin à détacher ses iris des lèvres de son interlocuteur pour remonter sur les yeux infiniment doux de celui ci. Thomas le regardait avec anxiété, son nez retroussé laissant échappé une respiration rapide et tendue.

-"Pourquoi es-tu venus alors?" Demanda enfin Newt.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure en haussant un peu les sourcils, hésitant. Les bruits de la télévisions ne parvenaient même plus aux oreilles des deux étudiants qui s'observaient dans un silence chargé d'électricité.

-"Pour...Parler de petit ami?" Expira Thomas dans une plainte silencieuse.

Newt esquissa un bref sourire devant la révélation qui s'offrait à lui. Non mais franchement...

 _Règle numéro deux, un Thomas ferait toujours tout de travers. Mais on peut éventuellement lui pardonner, même si il est vraiment irrécupérable. A retenir._

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il face tout ici? A en juger de part la tête totalement paniquée de Thomas, les joues gonflées dans une attente insupportable, _oui_. Il devait au moins faire la plus grande part si il ne voulait pas que l'espèce de détraqué ne tombe dans les pommes pour avoir retenue sa respiration trop longtemps. Newt décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, lassé de tant de dialogue et ayant la ferme intention d'abréger les souffrances de l'autre occupant de la pièce.

-"J'aime bien le concept." Soupira le blond en mêlant lentement leurs deux souffles, le regard désormais scotché sur la bouche hypnotisante de Tommy.

-"J'espère bien." Répondit Thomas en raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches du blond, essayant de se donner un semblant de crédibilité.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient si proches que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, c'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

-"Tu vas être malade." Avertit Newt en se rendant compte de la proximité de ses microbes face à Thomas.

-"Je cherchais justement à rater quelques heures de cours." Murmura le brun contre sa lèvre supérieure dans un grondement rauque.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

-"On est en vac..."

Sa phrase mourut contre les lèvres de Thomas qui avait prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser lent et profond. Le brun s'écarta après un court instant, laissant le malade dans un état de stupeur, avant de revenir attaquer son visage. Il fondit de nouveaux sur ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, obtenant enfin une réponse de l'adolescent contre lui.

Ils passèrent plusieurs secondes à se chercher mutuellement, jouant volontairement avec les nerfs de l'autre jusqu'à ce que enfin, Thomas n'y tenant plus, il remonta sa main le long du corps de Newt jusqu'à ses cheveux et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche d'une caresse de la langue sur sa lèvre du bas.

Le malade ronronna presque et écarta plus largement la mâchoire afin d'emmêler sa langue à sa jumelle. A partir d'ici, le baiser n'eu plus rien de doux, alternant entre grognements et mordillements, Tommy caressant négligemment le dos , la nuque ou encore la naissance des fesses de l'autre, dominant presque Newt malgré sa position soumise.

En manque d'oxygène, le blond finit par capituler et s'écarta de Thomas, pantelant. Leurs deux respirations enraillées s'unissant pendant qu'ils attendaient en silence une réaction de l'autre.

Ce fut Newt qui finit par émettre un léger rire, les yeux brillant d'exaltation.

-"Ça te dit de végéter avec moi dans cet appart, avec pour seul compagnie une tasse de thé et une revue sur le diabète?" Demanda-t-il malicieusement au creux de son oreille.

-"Je pense pouvoir en être capable." Répondit Thomas en repartant embrasser le visage de Newt.

 _Règle numéro trois, savoir profiter de la maladie d'un Newt lorsque cela est nécessaire._

 _A retenir._

* * *

-Naitia

Whaaaaa, la niaiserie de cette fiction! Franchement qui à osé pondre cela? ...Une fille malade à trois heures du matin? Ha bha voilà aussi hein!

J'espère que mon cerveau diminué aura su combler votre manque de Newtmas avec ce total smut. Je terminerai en vous disant d'aller mater la Terre Brûlée si ce n'est pas encore fait et merci à tous d'avoir lu, les reviews me motivent toujours à écrire d'autres choses donc pensez-y ^^.

J'vous aime et à bientôt pour la suite des super aventures des super tocards!


End file.
